April and Jackson: Happily Ever After?
by deadpanval
Summary: What happens after they head to Lake Tahoe? Do they get married? Read to find out my version of what I think happens!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story but I've been wanting to write one for a while, just couldn't think of what I wanted the story line to be... So, anyway, constructive criticism or ideas will be helpful! Thanks and enjoy!**

The day after they finally reached Lake Tahoe and got married, Jackson finally decided where he wanted to take April on a honeymoon. Once he got all the details figured out, he decided not to tell her where until he got home, packed their things, and went to the airport. All she knew was that he was taking them somewhere other than rainy, depressing Seattle with nothing to do. He figured if he had to have all this money from his family name, then it might as well be spent on doing things and going places with the woman he loves. So, they once again drove the 13 long, long hours back to Seattle.

"April, why don't you go spend some time with Arizona and Callie while I get everything packed?" Jackson asked.

"But don't you need me to help you pick which clothes I need and where everything is?" April asked in her high pitched, squeaky voice that he has come to love.

"No, I already know where everything is, and if I need help I'll just call you, okay?" Jackson replied.

"Alright, if you're really sure you don't need me…" April said.

Once he dropped her off at Arizona and Callie's place, he went to his and April's apartment and got everything he could think of that they needed and decided if he forgot anything, they could just buy it when they got there. After he got their 4 bags and carry-ons packed into the car, he jumped in to go get April so they could head to the airport.

"Hey, I'm here, ready to go?" asked Jackson.

She replied with a smile, "Yeah, but can you please tell me where we're going?!"

"Not yet, but you will find out where we are going to go when we get on the airplane."

"Alright…, well let's go!" exclaimed April.

After the twenty minute drive to get there, they finally arrived at the airport. April asked him about five more times where they were going but he still wouldn't tell her. They finally got their bags checked in and got through security and noticed they only had thirty minutes before their plane left. So, they went into Starbuck's and got a coffee before the flight left. Then, their flight got called.

"Now boarding first class seats on flight 5479 to Nassau, Bahamas."

"We're going to the Bahamas?! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I just thought it would be nice to get away for a while and my mom has a house down there that she's letting us use. That way, we don't have anyone interrupting us." Jackson smirked.

"Well, let's go!" April nearly yelled.

When they finally got in their sets and settled, it was then Jackson knew April would actually calm down and enjoy the vacation. While they were on the plane, hey saw on woman with triplets around what they guessed of one year old. All of a sudden, all three started crying and that is when Jackson realized how amazing of a mom April could make. He also realized that he would love being a dad if it was April even though he never gave it much thought before. When the mother saw them both come over to help she couldn't believe herself that two young, just married people like them would take time out of their peaceful flight to help a mom with her troublesome triplets.

"So what is your name?" asked April.

"Penny, and both of yours?" answered Penny.

"Oh, she's April and I'm Jackson. May I ask where you are headed to?" said Jackson

"Well, I did live in Utah, which is a beautiful state, well at least it was until my husband left me because he said he couldn't handle these three little rascals here. So I decided that we needed a break, and where better than the Bahamas, right? Then I think I'll try to find a house in Seattle where my parents, who may I might add have been married for 30 long years, live." Penny said angrily.

"Really, Seattle, that's where we live!" April said trying to lighten the mood.

"No way, that's so exciting! Maybe once you have children they'll become best friends with these!" she said motioning to her three, "You know if you're interested in having kids, I didn't mean to assume, sorry…"

"Oh it's okay, I love children and grew up with sisters, so I know how close siblings can become and hope to have like two or three! Well, we haven't really talked about so... sorry, I tend to ramble when I get excited or nervous." giggled April.

"Well that's great! I love to talk but I've found that I better sleep when they're sleeping so maybe I'll see you in Seattle sometime…" said Penny

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be tired when we get to the Bahamas. I think I should try to get some sleep too." April said as Jackson just nodded as to say he agreed with her.

Then, Jackson and April walked back to their seats. April laid her head on Jackson and fell asleep almost instantly and Jackson wasn't too far behind.

**A/N: Please review, follow, favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think that anyone would like this story. But, obviously people do so thank you! Reviews, favorites, and follows just make me want to update faster. Well anyway, read and enjoy! **

They woke up to the pilot saying,

"We are about to land in Nassau, the weather her is 82 degrees and sunny. Enjoy your stay here at Nassau, Bahamas!"

"Hey, we're about to land, you have to wake up so we can get our bags and see what this beach house is like." Jackson whispered into April's ear.

"Huh? We're already there? How did we get here so fast? How long was I asleep?" asked April.

"I just woke up too, it's okay, but I think we were asleep for like five hours, which is probably good since the time change and everything." answered Jackson.

"Oh okay. Ouch my ears! I hate it when the plane lands!" April exclaimed.

"Here, chew some of this gum, it will help," the flight attendant told her.

"Oh, thanks…" April says.

Then, the plane landed and everyone exited the airplane to go get their bags. After Jackson and April got their bags, they went to go get their rental car. Once they got into their car they headed to where Jackson's Mom's beach house was that they were using. Once they got there April couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is your mom's? Like she owns this? It has a beach in the backyard? Am I dreaming? Oh no, what if I break something? Then your whole family is going to hate me because it'll be something really expensive and then I won't be able to replace it because it will be too expensive and one of a ki…" Jackson ended April's rambling by bringing her in for a slow, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"It will be okay, I promise. Now let's get inside and see what it looks like in there instead of just staring at it from the outside." Jackson said. "Okay, yeah, that sounds good." agreed April. Once they got inside Jackson just laughed as he looked at April whose jaw was dropped. So instead of talking he just closed the door and pushed her up against it and started kissing her. He decided that the suitcases could wait until later to be unpacked, this was their honeymoon after all, right? After he led her to the bedroom, he pushed her onto the bed and closed their door.

About three hours later, after they got a shower and got into their bathing suits, and April throwing a sundress on top of her bikini, they decided to head out to the beach. When they got there they saw 2 hammocks, 2 beach chairs, and 2 umbrellas already set up for both of them to use.

"Wow, did you know your mom was going to have this set all up like this?" April asked.

"No, not a clue, but it was really nice of her. I'll call her when we get back to Seattle." Jackson said.

"Did you know that I've never been to the beach before? But I will say, now that I'm here, it's so much better than I imagined it, especially being here with you on our honeymoon." said April.

"Wow, your first time? Well now that I know what you look like in a bikini, I can promise you that there will be many more beach vacations in our future."

For the next few hours they relaxed, walked, and swam at the beach until they decided to go back to the house. Once they got back they decided that they should probably get a shower to get all of the sand and saltwater off of them.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? We could go parasailing, have you ever done that before?" asked Jackson.

"Parasailing? I've never even heard of that? Wait, I think I know what that is actually, but no I've never done it, do you want to go do that tomorrow?" answered April. "Yeah, I haven't done it in a really long time, like since high school, but you aren't afraid of heights or anything are you? I mean we flew here so I'd think I know if you were but… I was just checking." said Jackson.

"Nope, don't have to worry there, I got over that when I was like 10, so I'm good." smiled April.

"Ok then I guess we know what we're doing tomorrow then. Well, since we have to get up early for that, I guess we should probably get some sleep, what do you think?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah probably." April said.

"Well, goodnight, I love you April."

"I love you too Jackson."

After she moved back so she was against his front, she quickly fell asleep after being worn out from their first day on the Bahamas.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll try to update fast!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay but I was sick and I had college but here it is! Please review!**

A week after they arrived at the Bahamas, they had to head home to Seattle. Even though they didn't want to face everyone, including Matthew and Stephanie, they knew they would eventually have to. It might as well be sooner rather than later. After their first week of being back, everything from the wedding, or non-wedding, seemed to have finally calmed down.

5 Weeks Later

In the morning when April woke up, she barely made it into the bathroom to be sick. Jackson ran after her and held her hair back.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you have that flu that is going around?"

"I don't know, but I didn't even feel sick last night. So, I have no idea what's wrong with me. I mean I'm a doctor you would think that I would know. Right?"

"Well I'm going to go call in sick for both of us so that I can take care of you."

"Ok, if you're sure you don't have to go in."

Jackson then went and called the Chief to tell him that April was sick and that he needed to take care of her. Then Owen told him to take care of her and call him again tomorrow if she was still sick. Then, after getting April some water, he picked her up, put her onto the bed, and climbed in behind her. Later that day April woke up and felt like she wasn't even sick. She actually strangely wanted cherries.

'Ew, I don't even like cherries, why do I want cherries? Oh no, I'm late. Like 3 weeks late. Oh God. Well, Jackson is still asleep, I can just run over to the store. But then he'll wonder where I am. I'm just going to have to tell him.' she thought to herself. Then Jackson came down the hall and hugged her from behind.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, actually I'm feeling like I wasn't even sick. But I have to tell you something. Don't freak out, please please please don't freak out because I'm freaking out and then you'll freak out and then I don't even know what will happen next."

"April, just tell me, ok?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Really? Wow. Just wow. Well ok, we should probably go get a test and some of those vitamin things then right?"

"Yeah, I guess we should. Ooh! And cherries, I really really really want cherries."

"Well, we should probably shower."

"Yeah, showering sounds good."

After they showered and got what they needed from the store they were back home. April then headed to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. Five minutes later she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Jackson.

"I don't want to look at it, you look at it."

"Fine, I will." he said.

Jackson then looked down to see 'Pregnant' written across the small screen. Then he ran up to April and spun her around.

"We're going to be parents!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Really? Oh, are you sure?" April replied.

"Well that is what it says right here but I mean we should probably get a blood test and make an appointment with the OB/GYN but yeah. I'm pretty sure you're pregnant." he said.

"Well, yeah, I mean we should make the appointment and I should go take those vitamins that we got."

"We're pregnant!" she said.

April then went and took the vitamins and they both went and lay down. After they both got into bed they both started talking.

"We only have one bedroom here. We're going to have to look for another place." April started.

"Yeah, do you want to get a house or another apartment?" he asked.

"Well we're both already attendings so it's not like we have to move for a fellowship or anything."

"Yeah, that's true, so house?"

"Sure. Sounds good. Oh by the way, there's no multiples in your family are there?" asked April.

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well it's just if there was then there would be a greater chance of us having multiples."

"Oh, well I guess if we are we'll find out at the first appointment." Jackson said.

"Yeah, guess so…" she worriedly said.

"Hey, don't be scared, if it happens then we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Ok. Well I'm going to call and see if we can get in tomorrow since it's already 3." she happily replied.

She then hopped out of the bed and grabbed her phone. After dialing it rang twice before the receptionist picked up.

"Hello, this is Gladys, how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is April Kepner, I think I'm pregnant and just need to see the doctor to confirm and see how the baby is doing."

"Well, someone called right before you and cancelled their appointment at 4. Can you make it then?"

"Oh! At 4? Yeah, we'll be there. Thank you so much!"

"Oh your welcome sweetheart. Hope everything is ok with you and the baby. Have a good day!"

After April told Jackson, they started getting ready and barely made it there on time. After sitting there for what seemed like hours, April finally got called back. The nurse then took her vitals, took her blood, and left her exam room after saying that the doctor will be in shortly. About 40 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Evergreen and you must be April Kepner."

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, your pregnancy test came back positive so let's see how it's doing. Have any idea how long you've been pregnant."

"Not really, I just started getting morning sickness this morning." she answered.

"Oh, well alright then let's have a look. It looks like you are having twins! And you are about 6 weeks along. Congratulations! I'll go make you some pictures and leave you two alone for a little bit, let that sink in." Dr. Evergreen said.

"Oh my God, Jackson. How are we going to have twins? We haven even started looking at houses and now we have to look for some with like 3 bedrooms and they're going to fight, and then they're going to hate us when they're teenagers and we're having twins! How are we both going to work?" April said.

Jackson, deciding he had to be the voice of reason this time said, "April, we are going to figure all of this out, okay? Everything will be okay."

Then, after they got their pictures and her prescriptions they headed out of the doctor's office, got something to eat on their way home, had dinner, and went to bed for the night. Now did they actually sleep? Probably not.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please please please review!**


End file.
